TRP: Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Cards)
Izzy: at 6:14 PM Morningstar Keep, Day 151 -- the day after Hansel was possessed and subdued by the gang. Hansel's room. Luci had fallen asleep. They were supposed to be watching Hansel, in case he became possessed again, but she was so exhausted -- she hadn't been able to sleep properly, yet, and hadn't regained her magic because of it. She knew she would be useless if he woke up and wasn't himself, but she refused to let it keep her away. Someone needed to stay with him. She could watch as well as the rest of them. Inexplicably, it was easier to rest in the room with him. The bedroom itself was small, with really only room for the bed itself, but she curled up with her back against the wall just inside the doorway, where she could see him vaguely by the light of the fireplace in the sitting room. She watched him sleep for what felt like a long time. Equally inexplicably, she wished her brother were here, because somehow he would be able to make her feel better about this. Her eyes eventually grew heavy, and she slumped against the wall and drifted off. Muse: at 6:26 PM Roddy was feeling- better, today. Still achey, from when that thunderclap had rattled right down to his bones. It'd hurt. But out of everyone, Roddy had seemed the least hurt, so he'd kept quiet and poured his magic into everyone else. They'd ended up taking watches to, well, watch over Hansel. He was unpossessed, but- they'd knocked him out. He'd been bleeding and hurt and Roddy'd helped and- It was fine. After a good night's rest Roddy was feeling more alert, refreshed. More able to handle the- stuff that was going on. And he wanted to see Hansel now, so he made his way over to the room. His turn, now. Nobody was in the sitting room, which seemed weird. So Roddy went to the crack the door- and there was Hansel, snoozing soundly. Right. Everything was fine. And- hey, was that Luci too? He leaned in a little further, poking her lightly. "Luci?" he whispered. "You, uh, you sleeping in there?" Izzy: at 6:40 PM Luci jerked awake, realizing she'd been asleep and tightening her grip on her staff. But the room was still largely dark, and quiet. Everything was okay. "I'm awake," she mumbled drowsily. She could tell she still hadn't slept enough to get her magic back. She scrubbed at her eyes with one hand and pushed herself up with her staff. It must be Roddy's turn to watch. She slipped past him out the door -- keeping quiet, even though Hansel seemed to be sleeping deeply -- but then hesitated in the sitting room, turning back to face Roddy and twisting her staff in her hands, not quite looking at him. "Do you mind if I stay here, during your watch? I don't ... know anyone else here." Hansel had told her to stay with Goro, and she knew of Mishka, but the rest -- complete strangers. Muse: at 6:45 PM Oh. Well- huh. Roddy hadn't been expecting that. He eased the door mostly-shut, just open enough to be able to see movement, if Hansel stirred. And it gave him a moment to think. "Well. I- I guess?" he said, keeping his voice low. He hadn't- expected Luci to want to stick around him. Not since the picnic had gotten all- weird. "You were following Goro around though- yeah no you can stay." He may not be sure he liked Luci, but he didn't dislike her enough to push her into spending time with that guy. Izzy: at 6:52 PM He didn't seem sure about it, and she wasn't one to linger where she wasn't wanted, but -- she really didn't want to leave. She took a couple steps back, instead, to sit down at the desk. Maybe she could nap on the couch, later. "Um. Yes. Hansel told me to stay with Goro, but he seems, um. Odd." She hesitated again. "But it seemed like ... after Hansel was in the dungeon, he knew what was going on, and you didn't?" As soon as it was out of her mouth she realized that might sound as though she were saying something negative about Roddy, that he didn't know things. That wasn't what she'd meant. "Which is just to say, I mean -- do you? Know what's going on?" Muse: at 7:02 PM Roddy snorted aloud at Luci calling Goro odd. She didn't know the half of it. But then she was asking if he knew what was going on, and- Roddy shifted uncomfortably. "I know a little," he said, sinking down on the couch. "I know Hansel gets- possessed at times? Probably by Gruumsh or Talos? I know that's why he was attacking us yesterday. I don't know how to stop it- or if that's even possible." He hugged himself, looking miserable. You know this did just go to figure, he'd thought this whole Dad thing was too good to be true. And apparently, it was! At least when Hansel was Hansel it was fine, just- apparently there were times where he wasn't. Izzy: at 7:11 PM Luci nodded, and after thinking about it for a moment, she crossed the room to sit next to him on the couch. Not too close. She knew she wasn't his favorite person, but maybe she could help him to feel better about this. Not that she felt particularly good about it, herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hooking her staff around them. "There's -- there's a man at the Sanctuary," she started. Maybe it wasn't the best place to start, but was where she'd started. "He used to be a pirate. With Hansel. And he told me about -- Hansel killing his entire crew, and -- and eating them." Kheman didn't know who she was. He probably wouldn't have spoken to her if he had; he was horrified of Hansel. "But it was like what happened yesterday," she said. "He told me that Hansel looked like he wasn't himself. And that it happened during a storm. And I --." She fidgeted with her staff. "I, um. I think you realize that I don't ... get along with Hansel very well. But I didn't think that sounded like him at all, and I was ... worried about him." Muse: at 7:21 PM Roddy shifted a little as she sat down too. Not moving away, just, moving. Luci apparently knew what was going on, so Roddy turned towards her and let her talk. And then- 'eating them'. Roddy stiffened, not- even really hearing what she said after that. Hasnel wouldn't- she was- "Hansel wouldn't do that!" Roddy protested loudly. Too loudly, didn't want to wake Hansel, but Roddy had things to say. He had a spell for this. Fumbling with his lute, Roddy strummed a few bars and sang a little, glancing towards Hansel's room and concentrating. There. Magical Silence, shouldn't hear anything while Roddy- well. "You can't just say things like that!" Roddy yelled. "That's- that's an awful thing to say and- and- and I don't- I think- I- that can't be true! Hansel wouldn't do that!" Izzy: at 7:24 PM She moved back from him a bit, eyes widening. She didn't have any magic, but she could always use the staff to calm him down. He might just be angrier when it wore off, though. "I don't think -- he didn't -- he didn't do it," she said firmly. "Have you -- ever asked him how he broke his tusk?" Muse: at 7:29 PM "No!" It- hadn't seemed important. Hansel had scars, Hansel got in a lot of fights, Roddy had seen people get their teeth knocked out. It hadn't seemed- odd. Roddy felt the rush of anger and indignation bleeding out. "You- said that he didn't do it?" he asked, quietly. Izzy: at 7:36 PM Luci shook her head, still keeping her distance, though he seemed to have calmed down on her own. "I started doing research in the Sanctuary library, about -- things that could make people behave in ways they wouldn't, normally. Like compulsion magic." She glanced down at her staff. "But nothing really fit with what Kheman told me." Back up. "Then I started reading about other deities, and I read that sometimes orcs and half-orcs hear the voice of Gruumsh -- um, this god of war and storms -- they hear his voice commanding them to do terrible things." She twisted the staff in her hands, looking down at it again, and quietly said, "And I thought -- well, the only thing that could make Hansel do something he didn't want to do is a god, right? And no one ... no one can resist a god. I read about people who've tried." They had all died. Up in flames, or turned to salt, or lacerated by invisible blades. She didn't mention that part. Muse: at 7:43 PM "Oh." Roddy slumped back on the couch- when had he gotten up- and stared at the floor. Right. That- that would be why Goro was yelling at Gruumsh then. "That- yeah. That would be- yeah." A god. Oh Helm. They were- that was- this wasn't going to be some 'kill and resurrect' scenario. This was- this was big. Bigger than they were able to handle. Izzy: at 7:54 PM She wasn't doing a very good job of reassuring him at all. "I think that -- um, sometimes gods will pick someone to become their avatar, and -- exact their will in the mortal plane. My goddess, Eldath, she's a pacifist, you know, a healer. So if she came to the mortal plane that would be good, but -- Gruumsh is a god of war. And he -- I think he really ... wants to come to the mortal plane," she mumbled. No, this still wasn't helping. She cleared her throat. "But -- the thing is that -- I don't think that Hansel is Gruumsh's ... preferred avatar? Because I read that the orc tribes in the mountains, they have this -- superstition, or -- well, I don't know if it's actually true. But there's supposed to be this half-orc, one in every generation, who's called the Scion of Gruumsh. And I think the Scions are supposed to be Gruumsh's avatars. But when I read back, it seems like there hasn't been one in a while, or -- um, I'm not sure. So I think that Gruumsh is just ... impatient. And somehow he picked Hansel to be his avatar instead." She looked up from her staff, steely-eyed. "So I think that if we can -- if we can force the Scion to become Gruumsh's avatar, then he'll fucking leave our dad alone." Muse: at 8:03 PM Roddy nodded, although he wasn't sure if this was all soaking in. Scion, force them to be- avatar or whatever. Then Hansel'd be fine. "How- how do we force a god to do anything, Luci?" Roddy asked dully, not looking up. "Gods are- they're gods. This- I don't know if we can handle this." Izzy: at 8:08 PM "We don't have to make Gruumsh do anything," Luci said quickly. "Just the Scion. And they're just -- a half-orc. Um. Not quite a normal half-orc. My books said that Scions have some ... resistance to Gruumsh's compulsion, to his magic. It's how they --" oh, she shouldn't say this, but it was too late to stop now -- "well, how they survive being his avatar. Hansel ... won't." She'd messed it up again. That wasn't remotely reassuring. She tried to fix it, hastily adding, "We just have to figure out who the Scion is and -- I think weaken them so that Gruumsh can take them, and then he won't want Hansel anymore." Muse: at 8:13 PM Roddy's head snapped up. "Hansel won't- you mean this is gonna kill him?" Roddy's voice was getting loud again- this was fine, Silence was still going. Just had to keep some attention that way. "We can't- that- I don't-" That couldn't happen. Roddy hugged himself, looking ill. "I don't know how to do this Luci," he whispered. "This isn't- at least Diva was flesh and blood when it came right down to it! I don't- how do- I can't!" Izzy: at 8:18 PM "Well, I --." This had gone very badly. "Um, we have time -- I think -- I mean, you're all adventurers, I thought -- I thought you would know what to do." Her voice cracked a little. She twisted the staff in her hands. Muse: at 8:22 PM Roddy stared at Luci. Adventurers. Right. And she wasn't. She was- she was asking for help, wasn't she? And Roddy'd just- panicked. "Aw, Luci," he said. Slowly he reached out, drawing her into a hug. She didn't- pull away, but she wasn't hugging back. That was- okay though. Hopefully. Roddy'd let go if she wanted. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. Izzy: at 8:23 PM "Okay," she mumbled, tense and awkward in the hug, but -- not hating it, she guessed. Muse: at 8:24 PM "Most of the time, us adventurers don't know what we're doing either," he said. Trying to tone it like it was a joke- it wasn't, but maybe it'd lighten the mood a bit. Izzy: at 8:43 PM "Oh. That's not very reassuring," Luci said bluntly. She pulled away and sniffled. "I guess I wasn't very reassuring either, though." She swiped a sleeve across her eyes. "But, um. I just wanted to tell you what I'd learned. I know I can't help Hansel but I thought -- you and the others, you probably can." Muse: at 8:44 PM Roddy nodded, letting her go. "Yeah. It's- good information. I dunno if- I'm the best person to share though," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would it- bother you? Sharing again? Except with everyone this time?" Izzy: at 8:47 PM She shook her head, looking uncomfortable. "No, I -- I can. I was going to tell Hansel, and let him tell you all, but --." She glanced towards the bedroom. "He's -- he needs to rest." Muse: at 8:51 PM Roddy also glanced towards the bedroom- it was probably safe enough to drop the spell now, he figured. "Yeah. I don't- it might be best if we share then." He fell quiet a moment, staring pensively at the wall. There was a lot of information, to digest. Hey- wait. What was that Luci'd just said. "Hansel- didn't tell you about this?" Roddy asked, glancing back at her. "Then how- how do you know?" Izzy: at 9:06 PM "Well." She picked at her sleeve, not looking at him. "Well, Hansel's old crewmate, Kheman, he -- he's better now, but when he first came to the Sanctuary, he would get these nightmares. About Hansel. And there aren't that many half-orc pirates named Hansel, I thought, so it had to be him, but --." She made herself stop fidgeting with her fingers, but only started bouncing a leg instead. "I knew that he wouldn't do something like what Kheman told me about," she said quietly. "I knew he wouldn't ... hurt people like that, on purpose. I thought -- something must have hurt him, for that to have happened, and -- he would feel terrible about it, and -- well, what if it happened again? What if something was hurting him, and -- I knew about it, and I had this library full of information, and ..." She bit a thumbnail, talking around it awkwardly. "I spent a lot of time in the library piecing it all together. I mean, it wasn't easy, but -- what else was I going to to? He -- he is my dad. He's not perfect, but he's the only one I've got." She was blathering. She made herself stop, and stop chewing on her nails, too, and looked down. Muse: at 9:30 PM Roddy was quiet a moment, studying Luci. He had thought she didn't like Hansel. This sounded like, maybe he was wrong about that. "Well, um, I'm glad that you- that you looked," he said quietly. She hadn't minded the hug, so he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I um. I'm glad Hansel's got you too." Izzy: at 10:06 PM Luci half wanted to pull away from the touch, but she didn't. She thought about the previous day, when Roddy and Goro and lifted her up, dragging her away from Hansel, her yelling at them -- she didn't even remember what she'd said, but she'd been desperate, knowing that these two people, specifically, were actively doing what Hansel would want them to do. They were trying to do the right thing. She'd been furious, in that moment, that this was how things had happened, that she hadn't had time, that they wouldn't listen to her. But it wasn't too late. And they would listen to her now. And -- it would work out. She nodded, not sure what to say. Muse: at 10:34 PM Roddy patted her shoulder, and then pulled back. "Hey uh, do you want to- play cards for a while? Oh wait- do you know how to? With the- you know. Upbringing you've had and all." December 19, 2018 Izzy: at 12:13 PM That sounded like a good distraction. She had a feeling that if she didn't keep busy, she would end up falling asleep -- which seemed rather pointless if she wasn't going to be able to sleep well enough to recover her magic. Might as well stay awake. She nodded. "Jonn taught me a few games." She paused, thinking about it for the first time, actually. "I don't know where he learned them." Probably the soldier who lived in the woods, or something. Muse: at 12:24 PM "Huh." Well, no matter. "Hang on a second, I left my cards in my room, I'll be right back." It took him a minute, having left the cards in the gunnysack- really should get a better item there that thing was annoying- but shortly he had the cards and was trotting back into Hansel's living room. "Got them!" Playing cards with Luci was fun. Roddy refrained from cheating, or betting. Just nice, friendly games. It was nice. Izzy: at 1:37 PM Hansel woke up still feeling charred, but -- slightly less charred. Still hungry as hell, and still viciously sick, and cold even though he could tell the room was warm enough. He felt like he was in the belly of a galleon, far away from the sky, in a timeless void. No windows. No sounds. He thought about going back to sleep -- felt like he could -- but didn't let himself keep thinking and just moved instead, weakly untangling himself from the sheets and forcing himself upright. The door was cracked enough to let in a little firelight, and it reflected off the silver trident next to him. He considered, for a second, whether he still needed it -- to lean on or just to make himself more comfortable. Mishka was probably in the sitting room, or someone would be, and he wouldn't have to be alone, so he left the trident where it was -- aching as he got himself to his feet, catching himself on the wall. Still used it to support himself over to the door, but at least by the time he made it over there, he was more stable. The door swung open quietly and he shuffled into the sitting room. Oh. Roddy -- and Luci. They were playing cards at the coffee table, which seemed unreal for a moment in it's simple fucking normalcy. Luci spotted him first and batted silently at Roddy, looking over to Hansel -- alarmed, or maybe excited. He could never tell with her. He rubbed at one eye. "Hey, kids." His voice came out cracked. Muse: at 1:45 PM "HANSEL!" Cards went flying as Roddy carelessly tossed his hand aside and charged over. Stopping just short of barreling into him. There was a prickly sort of unease running up his spine- and Hansel was still looking pretty sore he should be careful about that still. Yeah. "Did you sleep good? Are you hungry? You look tired still. Do you wanna sit down? Am I asking too many questions?" Huh. He was weirdly nervous. It was making him babble-y. Something was- off, here. Izzy: at 1:56 PM Hansel leaned back slightly, but Roddy didn't quite collide with him. Thank god. He blinked at the barrage of questions, feeling too asleep or too dead to grasp them. "Uh." What was that last one? Yeah. Definitely that. "Lemme wake up, a moment, okay?" Luci shifted as he made it over to the couch to flop down again. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she quietly gathered up the cards Roddy had flung around. He covered a yawn with a hand, then looked back to Roddy. Remembered the kid charging into that cell, in the dungeon, telling him he was going to be okay. Everything was fuzzy -- he didn't think he'd seen the kid since then. "Hey. Roddy. Are you the one that got me up here?" he asked. "Didn't think anyone else'd be strong enough to manage it." Muse: at 2:04 PM "It was a team effort," Roddy said. If he sat on the couch that would be- crowded. Which he didn't mind. Really. It was nice to have Hansel hugs. Roddy sat on the floor just outside Hansel's reach. "Mishka helped I think? I was- kinda out of it too though. Not in the same way just- you ever wander around in this fog and have no idea what's going on? That was me." Izzy: at 2:08 PM Hansel nodded. He was pretty sure that was how he felt right now. Fuck, he hated knowing that he'd made Roddy feel that way, though. "You're ... doin' better now, though, right?" He glanced at Luci. She didn't look much better. God, he'd fucking electrocuted her. Several times. (No, he reminded himself, not him. Not him.) But she was here, and Roddy was here, and it was going to be fine. Muse: at 2:15 PM "Yeah," Roddy said, nodding. He was. "Specially knowing you're back to- you and all." A hug would be nice now. Hansel should be well enough that if Roddy was careful... Or at least maybe he could take his hand... "Luci told me about- why it happened. And the um. The thing. On- on the ship," Roddy said slowly. Staying right where he was. Snuck a glance at Luci, before looking back at Hansel. Wanted to say something else. Couldn't think of anything to say. Izzy: at 2:21 PM On the -- "What?" Hansel straightened, looking over to Luci. Fuck. Fuck, she did know -- Kheman had told her after all. But if she knew why it happened -- she must've talked to Goro, or something, or -- when would she have done that, at the fucking circus? -- wasn't really a casual fucking conversation topic -- She was looking back at him, steadily. Still here. Not scared. Huh. He settled back again. "I mean, uh ... all right. I guess -- good. Yeah. Fuck, I mean, I'm still really fucking sorry I hurt you both, even if ... fuck, I don't know." Quietly, Luci said, "Wasn't you." Muse: at 2:27 PM Roddy nodded, pointing at Luci. "What- what she said. It- it wasn't you." Even though it had looked like Hansel. Hansel didn't have magic. And that was magic, that had caused most of the damage. ...Oh. Roddy was kinda scared of Hansel now. "It's- it's okay." No it wasn't. "Luci- Luci has an idea how we might could fix it! So it doesn't happen again!" Izzy: at 2:39 PM The kid was saying it was okay, but he didn't look like he thought it. Hansel contained his wince. Yeah. Fuck. To be fair, the last time someone had seen him -- like that -- and hadn't gotten killed over it, it'd ... it'd fucked him up a lot worse. Roddy was here. He could be freaked out. Hansel would deal with that. As he gave Luci a quizzical look, she was already perking up and starting to talk. "It's Gruumsh. Um. I think he wants you to be his avatar, and if we can make someone else do it instead, then he'll leave you alone." She said it firmly, like she was positive, but -- like with Roddy -- Hansel wasn't sure he bought it. Fuck, they were both children. Well, Roddy wasn't, really, for a tortle, but he also was. And here the two of them were being so fucking strong, coming up with plans and shit. He made himself smile like he did buy it, one hundred percent. "Great. Fuckin' ... all right, we'll do that then. No fuckin' problem." Muse: at 2:46 PM Well. Roddy was fairly sure there were a lot of problems. Roddy was going to keep that thought to himself, for now. "Yeah. But for now you just- you just rest. We'll, we'll worry about that later." Izzy: at 2:58 PM Roddy shouldn't have to worry about this shit at all. Luci either. But Hansel wasn't really up for worrying about himself, right now. "Yeah," he said faintly. "Rest." Fucking ... Gruumsh. Elitash had told him about the orcish pantheon -- what she knew, anyway, as another half-orc. Ilneval was the patron of half-orcs. Luthic was the orc mother. But Gruumsh was the main one -- the one-eyed one. War and thunder. Hansel'd just gone so fucking long thinking it was just him, he hadn't let himself actually consider shit like this. Let himself off the hook long enough to think about it logically. He rubbed at his face again, bringing himself back to the moment, and slipped off the couch to sit with the two of them at the coffee table, folding his legs under him. "Yeah. Fuck it. We'll worry about it later. What're we playing?" Muse: at 3:04 PM "Three dragon ante." Oh wait. Hansel was an ex-pirate, he'd probably recognized the cards were marked. "I wasn't cheating," Roddy quickly added. "And we weren't playing for money anyway." There. Roddy was being good, he remembered that thing about not cheating teammates. Which Luci- wasn't technically but she was family so that was more important. Izzy: at 3:10 PM Hansel snorted. "Y'know, if you wanna scam people, you probably shouldn't bring cheating up at all." Luci hesitated and passed the deck to Roddy. "I'm going to, um." She brushed her robes off and straightened, pushing herself up with her staff. "I'm going to go find Goro and tell him you're awake, okay?" He nodded. She'd taken that thing about trusting Goro to heart, huh. He caught her giving Roddy a small smile before she left. Muse: at 3:17 PM "Bye Luci," he said, giving a little wave as she left. Then, "I don't wanna scam Luci, she's family!" There was room on the couch now. Roddy could- settle in and still have enough distance. (He didn't want distance, he wanted a hug.) He'd ease into it, Roddy decided. First step, claiming the far end of the recently-vacated couch. "Besides I haven't been scamming people hardly at all, lately," Roddy said. "That gets you arrested and I don't really need the money, what with the adventuring and all." Izzy: at 3:23 PM He couldn't help a bit of a smile at the thing about Luci being family. So they'd made up, after -- the picnic thing. Fuck, that'd been awkward. Good to know, though. "Eh. Her and Jonn used to play cards all the time," he said. "Rampant fucking cheaters. Fleeced me outta tons of gold, the two of'em. Family's not gonna get you arrested." Muse: at 3:28 PM "What really?" Roddy could see that with Jonn but Luci? Luci seemed- nice. But she did have Hansel and Jonn for family. And Roddy too now, come to think of it. "Well maybe it's a good thing for me we didn't bet on thing then," he grumbled, sinking into the couch. Izzy: at 3:40 PM Hansel grinned. He thought about pushing himself up onto the couch to sit next to the kid, but -- maybe better to not push it. It might kill him, but -- he'd wait for Roddy to be ... okay with this. More okay with it. As okay as possible, he guessed. Fuck, he didn't know what that would look like, and maybe -- shit would be ruined now, and -- He made himself stop thinking, again. Come back to the moment. Just -- be here. "Yeah, fuckin' probably, kid. Goddamn card shark, that one." He fiddled with the cards for a second. Marked. It made him smile again, a bit. He remembered, suddenly, and looked back up, concerned. "Fuck, Roddy, what happened with the -- the circus, and your brother, and shit? Is that all worked out?" Muse: at 3:43 PM Ugh. Amren. Roddy threw his head back and let out an audible groan. "He framed me. For murder!" he exclaimed, sitting up to face Hansel. "We figured it out though and proved it wasn't me. But really. Framing me! I can't believe him. This is exactly the sort of thing he'd do." Roddy crossed his arms, sulking again. "Hate that guy." Izzy: at 3:47 PM "Shitty fuckin' brother," Hansel commented mildly. He guessed this was why Roddy liked Jonn. At least that little shit was loyal. "S'fine. You got a better family now." Ah, maybe shouldn't've said that quite that way. Muse: at 3:52 PM Roddy sat up a little straighter, looking at Hansel. Really- studying for a moment. They hadn't even- known each other a year. But Roddy was more attached- and knew Hansel was more attached- than any of the Firnashes had ever been. "Yeah," he agreed, quietly. "Yeah I- I do, don't I?" His eyes were feeling wet. Roddy rubbed at them. What was- why was this? Izzy: at 4:00 PM Ah, fuck, now Hansel really wanted to hug the kid, but he didn't know if that would be -- all right, yet. But he did painfully push himself up, onto the couch, leaving plenty of room between them. "Fuck, kid, I didn't mean to ..." Muse: at 4:06 PM "It's fine its fine its fine," Roddy rattled. Now he was worrying Hansel. He'd burst into tears and Hansel was worried. He laughed, wet and harsh. "It's just- it's. They never cared this much." His dragonborn parents. "They didn't it was always 'that's nice' and 'sure thing' and sometimes I even got them irritated enough to tell me 'shut up, Roddy!'" Hansel was different. Hansel was 'you okay?' and hugs and not-playing-favorites. Roddy reached out, grabbing his dad's hand. "Like this way better," he muttered. Izzy: at 4:09 PM Hansel squeezed the kid's hand. Okay. Yeah. Good enough. He'd take it. "Well, fuck'em, then." He frowned. He needed to meet these people. Give them a piece of his fucking mind. Maybe not right now, though. "I'm glad you found us instead." Muse: at 9:08 PM "Yeah. Me too." Roddy smiled, wiping away his tears. Which still kept coming. But this was okay. "Was kinda bumpy, getting here though," he said. "Getting blamed for murder and almost sold into slavery and then almost dying more than once. But I'm still glad for it." December 20, 2018 Izzy: at 11:56 AM Hansel laughed weakly. "Yeah. Maybe we avoid the murder and the dying and shit from here on out. Best case scenario, y'know." Fuck, it really was killing him, just watching the kid cry -- even if he was smiling, too. He hesitated. "Roddy, look, I -- it's -- it's okay if you're fuckin' scared, or ... I'm just gonna ask. You wanna hug?" Muse: at 1:27 PM Yeah. Roddy did want a hug. But at the same time- that sickening unease wasn't going away. Roddy's smile dimmed- and he hated how concerned it made Hansel look, but he slowly shook his head. "I don't- I don't think I can? Right now?" he said. "It's- I'll get over it." Hopefully. It wasn't even a day and Roddy was already missing dad-hugs. "Still love you." Izzy: at 3:25 PM Fuck. All right, he'd been prepared for that answer -- he didn't have any right to be sad about it. He was the one who'd gone and -- well -- fuck Gruumsh, he guessed. That was all. "Yeah." He made himself smile. "S'okay, kid. I understand." He settled for squeezing Roddy's hand again. "Love you, too." Someone else would hug Roddy instead. Nixie, maybe. Or -- fucking Jonn. He didn't know. Muse: at 4:08 PM He'd gone and made Hansel sad. This was the worst. (Maybe Goro had a good point about murdering Gruumsh after all.) "Hey you wanna play cards?" he blurted, letting go and grabbing the deck. Luci must have picked it up, she was the best, Roddy should tell her that. "Luci can play too when-" oh hey, there she was! "Hey Luci!" he said, waving. "We were gonna start playing cards again, you want in?" Izzy: at 4:22 PM Luci offered a tired smile and rejoined them, giving Hansel a slightly more sly grin as she settled in and started dealing. It was fucking confusing, this feeling. Hansel was torn. The two of them were here -- they'd taken care of each other, and they'd stuck with him even though they were scared, but he knew it was fucking selfish that he really fucking needed them to do that. He didn't want them to have to be all fucking brave and resourceful and strong. He was supposed to take care of them, keep them away from shit like this. Like himself. He'd never done too fucking great a job of that, with Luci, and he hadn't really had the chance to protect Roddy from bad shit. Roddy was like Jonn, in that way -- already fucked up by the time Hansel'd gotten there -- just that Jonn had turned to all sharp edges and Roddy had turned to armor. They were both fuckin' made of steel, though. He forced a laugh as Luci won the first hand, but didn't have to force the lingering smile. Such good goddamn kids. Yeah. This was fine. This was going to be fine. end Title: Cards. Summary: Luci fills Roddy in on the Hansel situation, including information the party doesn't know yet. Then they hang out and play cards, and Roddy does not hug Hansel once he finally wakes up. Category:Text Roleplay